


Quite Different

by Let_them_say_what_they_will (Reppy)



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Training, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reppy/pseuds/Let_them_say_what_they_will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two turned to look at her. She hoped she could read something on Android face but she was looking at her with her usual expression. She smiled to herself. Sometimes Android showed affection in the thing she said. But the way she said them, the tone and the expressions were always so... blank."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Different

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first Language. More like my English really sucks so... I am so sorry for the many errors you will find. Hope you will like the it anyway.

The Android was looking at Two as the blue light ran over her body, scanning her. When the light went off and a single beep from the monitor signalled that the scanning was over, she turned to take a look at it to see the results. She didn't really need to do that but she had found herself using her visuals and tactile senses more often in the last period, even if all the data were sent to her as they were processed. Introducing data and giving commands to the ship via keyboards was slower than doing it with her direct link, but it made her feel closer to her crew. 

The mere thing of “feeling” something had her unsettled for some time, and she came to the conclusion that she was either flawed or someone made her that way. Why anyone would do something so risky on an Android with the function of serving the crew of a ship was unknown to her. 

Things changed even more when she introduced an upgrade to her matrix to make her even more similar to humans. She talked with the crew about it before actually doing the upgrade, and she did it the moment she thought it could have been useful for the whole crew. They agreed to the upgrade and she did it to go undercover. Things went really good, and she saw the change in the way the crew looked at her. She thought about keeping the upgrade active but in the end she decided to go back on her original status, not deleting the upgrade in case the crew might have needed it again, but deactivating it. 

She turned to find Two seated and staring at her.  
“So...” Two said with a light smile.  
“The old nanites have been completely replaced and discharged from your system. The new ones are fully active.” The android answered.

Two inhaled deeply and sighed as she hunched her back slightly. The last couple of days have been a nightmare. She almost died because of a malfunction of her nanites, and she had to run against the clock to save her life. It wouldn't have been possible without the help of her crew. 

She looked again at the Android, staring at her for a long moment.  
The Android saved her life more than once, she saved them all more then once. And looking at her she couldn't avoid thinking about herself. She wasn't an android, but still, she wasn't human either. She wasn't born, she was made. Just like the Android.

She was startled from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her knee. It was Android's hand. It was weird. Android never touched anyone if not to help or to fight. So she was surprised. She thought it had something to do with her recent upgrade.  
“Taking a closer look to these new nanites, it safe to say that you will be even stronger and your healing processes will be even faster. You don't need to worry, Two.” Android said.

It was almost impossible to read Android expressions, most of the time at least. She wasn't suppose to have expressions at all after all. But they learned that their Android was different from the others, she was different even before her upgrade. They didn't know if it was for some kind of error in her programming or what, but they knew she could express some emotions. And right now Two wasn't sure if the imperceptible twitch in the corner of Android's mouth was a smile or something else.

She reached out to place her hand on top of Android's as she was retrieving it. That made the Android look at their hands.  
“Thank you,” Two said in a soft tone.  
“You're welcome,” she said looking at Two again.  
“I don't really know what we would do without you,” Two said squeezing her hand and then letting it go. Android eyes wandered around for a second.  
“You would have another Android helping you. A not flawed one probably,” Android said looking at Two again. Two smiles lightly as she shook her head.  
“I wouldn't trade you even for the last model. I don't know if it's an error or something like that. But that makes you you. You are different.” Two said, jumping off the counter.  
“You are special,” she added, meaning it. Their Android was special, indeed.  
“YOU are special, Two.” The Android said.

Two turned to look at her. She hoped she could read something on Android face but she was looking at her with her usual expression. She smiled to herself. Sometimes Android showed affection in the things she said. But the way she said them, the tone and the expressions were always so... blank. Sometimes she hoped Android didn't have deactivated the upgrade that made her more human. Her tone was warm and she was more easy to read. Plus she didn't know their Android could look that good. That surprised anyone, even Three. He wasn't going to admit it obviously.

“Are you feeling good?” Android said looking at her.  
“Sure,” Two said shaking her head, and smiling lightly.  
Two looked at her for a long moment, then she smiled widely.  
“Do you wanna come with me and have a little training session? I would like to test my new nanites.” She said to Android.  
“Of course.”

They started to walk in the corridors.  
“Do you ever think about activate the upgrade again?” she asked to Android after a few steps.  
“Do you want me to activate it?” The Android asked at her.  
“No I... was just wondering...” she didn't really know what to say. The truth was that since the moment Android started to show some emotions, she had felt like she could be something more than a machine, more like a real crew member, more like part of the family. It was a risky thought, and she knew it. But sometimes she just craved a company that wasn't too complicated but comforting at the same time. Android could give it to her.  
“Like I said, I think that my original matrix fits better with my functions. But I can activate the upgrade again if you think it might be helpful,” Android said.  
“No it's... it's fine.” Two says.

They walked a little more before curiosity took the best of Two.  
“Do you... feel different when the upgrade is active?” She asked turning to look at her. They stopped in the corridor.  
“The upgrade creates strings in my programming and new links to the flawed function that gives me the chance to experience things that could resemble humans emotions. Is the closest things to 'feelings' I can experience. The upgrade make it possible for me to respond to such feelings in a way that is comprehensible to humans.” she says, and Two stares at her for a long moment.  
“I can experience and express 'feelings' in a human way. That is what the upgrade is about. That is why I prefer to keep the upgrade inactive. It could slow down or even interfere with my duties toward the crew of this ship.” She adds.  
“So you think it could be dangerous for us?” Two asks.  
“Definitely. I could lose time on unnecessary mind process, and not respond efficiently or fast enough to stimulations.” The Android said.  
“But you... even before the upgrade you showed some kind of... emotions,” Two said as she started to walk again.  
“Exactly. Due to a flaw in my programming, I experienced something that could be associated to human emotions. The upgrade links to that bug too, and enhance those emotions making it even more risky to keep it activated. The upgrade is meant to make me look more human. But it interferes with my flawed matrix making me more prone to make... unappropriated decisions.” Android said.

They reached the entrance of the training room.   
“What do you wanna practice?” Android asked going to the centre of the room.   
Two examined the options. She probably would never carry a sword with her. But it would have been useful to exercise with a stick. Just to be ready to use anything she could find. She took two from the wall, throwing one to Android.  
The moment Android had it in her hands she made it rotate all around her with really fancy and fluid moves.  
“You don't need to show yourself off, you know?” Two said smiling stretching her neck, “and don't be too hard on me,” she added chuckling.  
Android came to a stop and looked at her.  
“I would never endanger you or any other member of this crew,” she said, and Two laughed.  
“I know, I know,” Two said still chuckling.  
“I don't have pain receptors,” Android states, as she was saying Two that she didn't need to hold back.

Two face turned serious and a second later she was running to Android. She lunged trying to hit Android's stomach, and when she blocked it, she spun around trying to hit the android with the other end of the stick. But Android jumped backward dodging it.  
Android made her stick rotate above her head then took it down to Two knees. When she jumped to avoid it, Android blocked the rotation trying to hit her on the side, but Two was able to intercept the stick with her own. She quickly spun moving closer to the Android and at the same time pushing away her stick. When her rotation come to an end, Android's guard was down and she was able to hit her on the side. Any human would have felt it, but Android moved just a couple of millimeters. Two jumped away.

“Good,” Android said, and a second later she moved fast. She tried to hit Two's head but it was an easy move to block. Then Android whirled trying to hit her middle section but Two was fast enough to jump backward. With the next rotation Android tried to hit her side but once more Two was able to block it.

It was Two time to attack. She went to hit Android's knee but she was fast enough to move up her leg. So Two lunged quickly as she rotated her stick, trying to hit Android's chin, but Android was really fast and with a fluid movement she dodged it curving her back. Two spun around trying to hit Android's face but she move her arm up, and when the stick made contact with her forearm, it broke.

“That's not fair,” Two said, panting lightly but still smiling.  
Android considered it for a moment, then decided to throw her stick to the ground. Two looked at her for a moment then shock her head. She tried to hit the android's head again but she just blocked the half of the stick with her hand and tore it from Two's hand throwing it away too.

They looked at each other for few second. Two was catching her breath as Android was just there, looking at her.  
“Your tactics would be effective against most humans,” she said.  
“Thank you,” Two said, but as soon as the words were out, she attached Android with bare hands. She tried to hit her head from the left, then right. But Android blocked them. She tried from the left again and this time Android bent down and when Two arm passed above her head, she hit Two side.  
“Shit,” she grunted. It wasn't much for the pain, the Android was being really careful not to hurt her. But the hit cut off her breath for a long moment.   
But the moved again, trying to kick the android in the stomach but failing. She tried a rotating kick to her head, and when she missed, she used the momentum to deliver a kick to Android's feet. This time she scored. Android fell on her back and in an instant Two tried to pound her with her foot. Android rolled against Two leg making her lose her balance. Android was up on her feet again before Two body could hit the ground. Android didn't attack her as she was on the floor.

Two rose again and attacked the Android again. She was growing a bit frustrated so she was hitting more instinctively. Android was walking back under her fury. But still, she was blocking or dodging every blow. When they were almost against the wall, Android started to counter attack. She didn't really hit Two, but in less then 30 seconds, it was Two the one almost cornered against the wall. When Two understood she was almost trapped, she turned around and ran the few steps toward the wall, she jumped and with a foot against the wall she spun delivering a wall kick to Android's face. But instead, her ankle made contact with Android's forearm. It was the moment her foot reached the floor that she registered the pain.

“Oh shit,” Two said falling on the floor.  
Android kneed at her side in a moment.  
“I am really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,” the Android said, and for a moment Two saw into her eyes that she really was sorry.  
“Is fine, is just a light contusion,” Two said as she tried to stand up again. She grunted in pain. Maybe it wasn't that light.  
“Let me help you,” The android said, and before Two could say anything, she took her in her arms.  
“I can walk,” Two said a little embarrassed. Probably more by the fact that she didn't want anyone to see the Android carry her like that around.   
“You better not,” the Android said, “I think you will be fine in a few minutes thanks to your nanites. But at the current moment your ankle would send pain to your body,”  
Two knew that another word would have the Android put her down again, but she didn't talk. Not about it at least.  
“Why did they made me like this?” She said as Android started to walk toward two quarters, “I mean, if they wanted me to be a soldier, why did they made me with pain receptors?” she continued, and the Android turned to look at her.  
“I do not posses those informations,” she said turning away again.  
“You are a prototype, they made you to understand if they could 'make' humans. You are not entirely human, but you are not a machine either. You have organs, blood, flash. Pain is a limitation on many levels. But pain warns you, pain keep you aware. Giving pain receptors to something like me, would be useless. My physical manifestation is just a container. If you dispose of my body, all of my informations, data, functions, would continue to exist,” Android said.  
“But you can be reset...” Two said.  
“Exactly. You dispose of my container, my informations would still be available. You could transfer me in another container. If you reset me I will cease to exist. My existence is not bounded to the existence of this body. Yours however, is.” Android says as she opens the door to Two's quarters. She walked to her bed, leaning her on it gently.  
“That kinda makes sense,” Two said smiling.

Android starts to take away Two boots. It was kinda weird but Two let her do it. The android then tried to move the fabric of her pants up, but they were too tight.  
“Please, remove your pantaloons,” Android asked, then she looked at Two tilting her head slightly to the side.  
“What? No,” Two answered as she head fell on the cushions.  
“You don't need to feel embarrassed,” Android said with a hint of a smile on her lips.  
“I am not,” Two said looking directly at her.  
“I need to remember you that I can sense the changes in your body when you lie?” Android said looking at her directly. Two rolled her eyes as she started to undo the buttons. She moved her butt up to slide down her pants, then Android started to pull them off of her body. When she was lying there in her underwear, she closed her eyes as she felt Android's hand on her skin.

She inhaled deeply, just waiting for the pain to hit her again. But Android's touch was really light, and even when she started to press a little harder, she didn't feel anything.  
“Your ankle is already healing, you could go to train again in less then an hour. Your moves are impressing,” the Android said as she stood up to go.  
“No,” Two said, making the Android look at her.  
“Please, stay here a moment,” Two asked. She felt like she didn't want to be alone. The android sat on the bed, her back perfectly straight. It was weird to watch. Two would have liked her to be more relaxed. But she knew that wasn't about being relaxed. She reached out her hand to take Android's ones. Android looked at their hand then to Two again in a way that could have been considered 'confused'.  
“Why are you warm?” Two asked as she lightly caressed the Android hand.  
“I've been programmed with many medical functions. It makes humans more comfortable and relaxed to be in contact with something that is warm when they need to be subjected to a visit,” she said looking at their hands again.

She knew she wasn't programmed to feel anything. But indeed, she was feeling something. She didn't know if she could relate it to happiness, but it was giving her some kind of pleasure.  
“Can you lie with me?” Two asked pulling lightly on Android's hand.   
“Okay,” Android said lying down next to her.  
“You know, I just want someone to be with me without them being too concerned or anything else,” She said turning to face the Android. The Android was lying down on her back, looking straight at the ceiling. Two stared at the code tattooed on her neck. She didn't know how long she have been there staring, but at some point the Android turned her head and only then she understood how close she really was. Her heart jumped in her chest as she moved away.

Two looked at her for a long moment, then, without even thinking about it, she leaned in, kissing the Android's lips. Her lips were warm too. And they were incredibly soft, it surprised her. The android moved her lips imperceptibly and after a few seconds, Two moved away.   
“Sweet, and minty. Interesting. More than hot chocolate,” Android said.  
Two opened her eyes, ans she was completely surprised to find the Android with a hint of a smile on her lips and her eyes closed. The android didn't opened her eyes when she spoke again.  
“I don't have subroutines for romantic encounters, but the upgrade does,” she finally opened her eyes.   
“Oh shit,” Two's face was completely red, embarrassed that her body was sending those kind of informations to the Android. But it was true. Part of her craved for intimacy.  
“There is nothing to be ashamed. In some moments, closeness can lead to physical contact and...” Android started but Two cut her off.  
“Yeah one thing leads to another and bla bla bla. Now shut up,” Two said as she leaned in kissing the Android lips again.

Android was trying to comprehend why this kiss was so different from the one she shared with the other android. Her lips were softer and moist. Without even knowing it, she activated the upgrade just to be able to feel more. The moment the upgrade was active, she felt suddenly many other stimulations. It was kinda overwhelming, so she moved away.

Two looked at her, for a moment worried that she had gone too far. Android wasn't made for that after all. For a second she wished she was. But it took her just a second to understand that there was something different in Android. She was licking her lips and smiling widely.

“Oh my God, the upgrade?” Two asked, shocked.  
“You didn't need to do that, you know?” she added.  
“I know, but I wanted to experience it the best way I can. I wanted to feel you,” Android said, and this time her voice was warm, and kinda sensual. And her eyes were so intense.  
“But Two, is still me,” she said. She didn't know why she thought she needed to explain that the upgrade could make her feel more things, act in a 'normal' human way, but not change who she was.  
“Are you saying that is not the upgrade that make you willing to kiss me?” Two asked.  
Android giggled and it was such a nice sound coming from her, it was heart warming. Two giggled too.  
“Are you asking me if I wanted to kiss you before the activation of the upgrade?” Android said moving a hand to caress Two cheek. Two didn't say anything but her eyes told Android that, yeah, she was curious.  
“You know,” Android started inhaling deeply and sighing, “I always felt a special bond to you. You are so strong, and intelligent, a natural leader. But you care about others and you are gentle and sometimes even funny. And you are beautiful, really beautiful... according to human standards and statistics,” she said, and Two giggled in finding some typically android-ish into this version too.  
“Is that a yes?” Two asked, smirking.  
“I can't really understand the meaning of 'attraction', but yeah, I have a particular interest in you, Two,” she said as she moved closer.

Her hand slid from Two cheek to her neck, her fingers tracing her skin. Then she moved it to the back of her neck and pulls her closer as at the same time she leaned in. She kissed Two again. This time she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and lightly bit on her flash. She was happy that the upgrade made her 'feel' more than calculate thing mathematically. She tilted her head lightly to the side and run the tip of her tongue on Two bottom lip. She parted her lips and their tongue met. Two hummed lowly, sending some kind of energy through Android body, making her tug on Two air. Two took the chance to slide her tongue into Android's mouth. She explored it, registering everything. She smiled into the kiss when she tasted a faint hint of chocolate on Android's tongue. 

She felt Android lightly nibble on her tongue, and then moving away just to press another soft kiss to her lips. Then they parted. Two was lightly panting.

“That is why I can't be like this all the time. It would be too distracting, and too complicated. It would compromise my objectivity. It doesn't really work well with my duties toward this ship and it's crew.” Android said smiling warmly. It was true. As much as she wanted to 'feel', it wasn't the right chose if she wanted to be operative at the best of her capability.

“I understand,” Two said smiling too. She knew the Android was right. She liked the upgraded version, but she really needed the abilities of the original one. But she was happy that the upgrade was still there to be activated. She knew the Android would do it every time she would ask.  
“Just one thing, if you switch to the original version and start to make comment on my heart rate or shit like that, I will kill you,” she said jokingly.  
“Awww... keep dreaming Two... that will never happen,” Android said giggling, as she moved her hand again to her cheek. Two laughed with her.

They lay there a little longer, and Two was able to see the very moment the android switched off the upgrade. Her eyes lost some of their warmth. And even if she didn't move away the hand from her cheek, she felt it stiffen. But still, it was a nice touch. Still she didn't feel like she was interacting with a machine.

Yeah, their Android was quite different.

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on Tumblr if you want to...  
> reppyy.tumblr.com


End file.
